1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driver and an organic light emitting display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPD) capable of reducing weight and volume have been developed. The FPDs include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.